Cuento de Navidad
by Lizy-Michaellis
Summary: Eriol Hiraguizawa, un hombre al que no le gusta la navidad; Tomoyo Daidouji, su novia, una mujer que adora la navidad, tiene un regalo muy especial para su adorado novio. "debes sentirlo, no puedes creer en la magia y no sentirlo", "cariño, la "magia de la navidad" no existe, solo es un invento de algún publicista que trabajaba para una marca de refrescos" (ad. Cuento de navidad)
1. Chapter 1

Eriol Hiraguizawa, un hombre al que no le gusta la navidad; Tomoyo Daidouji, su novia, una mujer que adora la navidad, tiene un regalo muy especial para su adorado novio.

"Amor, sabes lo que opino de la navidad, no me gusta esta época, me parece tan sosa, y tan comercial", "pero Eriol, la navidad no es solo mercadotecnia, es una época para estar con tus seres queridos, para pasar buenos momentos, y...", "¿no lo entiendes verdad? debes sentirlo, no puedes creer en la magia y no sentirlo", "cariño, la "magia de la navidad" no existe, solo es un invento de algún publicista que trabajaba para una marca de refrescos"

(Adaptación de "Cuento de Navidad)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura no pertenecen, son propiedad de la chicas de Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia sin ningún fin de lucro, igualmente la historia original del famoso "A Christmas Carol" pertenece a Charles Dickens.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

C1: La navidad está en el aire

Era una irregularmente soleada mañana de diciembre, de esos días que a pesar de haber sol no deja de sentirse frio, y como no, si apenas el día anterior por la mañana había caído una nevada en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, que en sus calles del centro parecía una villa navideña típica de estampa, todo se veía como sacado de una película de temporada, los tejados rojos cubiertos casi en su totalidad por la blanca nieve, que al igual que los jardines, las coronas y los moños colgados en las puertas y arboles, pinos multicolores en todas las tiendas, si, definitivamente, el espíritu navideño cubría con su singular alegría y villancicos la ciudad, lo cual, para cierta pelinegra era un deleite, quien ataviada con un abrigo azul, pantalones, botas, guantes, bufanda y gorro negros, recorría las calles con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro, enumerando mentalmente las personas a quienes deseaba dar un regalo el 25 de diciembre.

Decidió entrar a una panadería, en cuya vitrina se exhibían los famosos cupcakes decorados con pinos, estrellas, bastones de caramelo, esferas e inclusive con el famoso Rodolfo el reno de la nariz roja.

-buenos días señorita ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-quiero un paquete de cupcakes y un pay de queso

-desde luego, enseguida se lo traigo

Después de que la encargada le entrego el pedido y se despidieron con un "feliz navidad", Tomoyo Daidouji caminó las pocas cuadras que la separaban del lugar donde había estacionado su auto, y con la sonrisa aun pintada en el rostro y la cajuela llena de adornos navideños se dirigió a la casa de su novio, a la cual entró sin si quiera tocar la puerta.

-¡ya llegué! -gritó, y a los pocos minutos una sonriente chica de cabello castaño y largo, seguida de un singular personaje, que más bien parecía un muñeco de peluche, apareció para recibirla- ¿lo trajeron?

-sí, llegó muy temprano

-excelente, ayúdenme a bajar los adornos, y espero a Eriol le guste

El tiempo pasó volando mientras Tomoyo y los guardianes entusiastas adornaban el pino navideño, y mientras cantaban y reían fueron sorprendidos por el dueño de la casa, quien recién llegaba de viaje.

-¿qué es todo esto? -preguntó apenas posó sus ojos en el colorido árbol, spinel se quedó a medio camino de colocar el toque final, la estrella en la punta

-¿verdad que quedó fantástico? -chilló Nakuru acercándose a su amo y jalándolo del brazo para que entrara a la sala, pero la mirada del pelinegro estaba fija en su novia

-creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Nakuru, Spinelsun -el guardián deshizo su camino hacia el árbol y le entregó la estrella de cristal a la amatista, que de pronto se había puesto seria.

-Eriol, yo... -intentó decir la pelinegra, insegura acerca de si debía dar una disculpa a su novio

-¿chicos, podrían dejarme a solas con Tomoyo?

Ambos guardianes dirigen su mirada a la chica, y esta solo asiente, Eriol pasea su mirada por los calcetines cerca de la chimenea, los cojines bordados con el dibujo de ese hombre gordo de cabello y barba blanca, un arreglo de Nochebuenas en la mesa de centro, un par de ángeles de cristal sobre la chimenea, y para terminar el navideño cuadro, el árbol lleno de esferas azules y plateadas, listones, moños, y esas luces que titilaban insistentemente, o mejor dicho, exasperantemente. por último detuvo la mirada en la guapa mujer frente él, haciendo en silencio la pregunta que ella al parecer no captó, o mejor dicho, la ignoró, es decir, tratándose de Tomoyo Daidouji, es seguro que se dio cuenta de la pregunta implícita, sin embargo, cual niña regañada, bajó la mirada hacia la estrella que aún sostenía en sus manos

-¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-bien, bueno, todo iba bien hasta que llegué a casa y me encontré con esto

-ah... ¿por qué, no te gusta?

-amor, sabes lo que opino de la navidad, no me gusta esta época, me parece tan sosa, y tan comercial

-pero Eriol, la navidad no es solo mercadotecnia, es una época para estar con tus seres queridos, para pasar buenos momentos, y...

-basta, no quiero discutir contigo, y por favor llévate todo esto

-escúchame, yo se que para ti tal vez no signifique nada, pero hazlo por mi... solo esta vez por favor

-eh dicho que no, no quiero nada de esto en mi casa

-¿ya no me quieres? -acercándose para abrazarlo

-eso es chantaje emocional, y yo no pienso caer

-¿estás seguro?... yo compré todo esto especialmente para ti, no creo que seas tan amargado para no celebrar la navidad conmigo

-Tomoyo, eh hecho todo lo humanamente posible por seguirte la corriente estos últimos años, pero de verdad, cariño, este año no, vayamos a donde quieras pero que no haya ni un solo adorno o villancico

-¿no te das cuenta que esto es importante para mí?, además te tengo una sorpresa, Eriol, yo…

-nada de sorpresas ni regalos, ya lo decidí

-desde luego…está bien, hoy estás imposible, volveré mañana a ver si ya cambiaste de idea

-te aseguró que no lo haré cariño

.-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde cierta chica de cabellos largos y oscuros platicaba con su mejor amiga en uno de los tantos cafés que había en el centro de Tomoeda, donde también ya se sentía el espíritu navideño.

-¿entonces qué pasó?

-te digo que se enojó y casi que arranca todos los adornos, creo que tuvo que contenerse mucho para no hacerlo -se lamentaba la chica mientras daba un sorbo a su capuchino de vainilla francesa

-hay amiga, pero no entiendo cómo puede no gustarle esta época del año, nunca había conocido a alguien que no le gustara la navidad

-pues ahí tienes un vivo ejemplo, tengo que averiguar porque no le gusta celebrar la navidad para ayudarlo y que celebre conmigo

-tal vez deberías darle un poco de espacio, tal vez solo por esta vez

-no lo sé... de hecho me propuso que nos fuéramos de viaje, con la única condición de que no hubiera nada que le recordara a la navidad

-ahí lo tienes, creo que deberías hacerle caso

-¿tú también?... estuve a punto de darle la noticia... -dijo bajando la mirada

-¿y? ¿Qué pasó?

-nada, me dijo "no quiero nada de regalos ni sorpresas por navidad", hazme el favor, pensé que tal vez lo haría reflexionar, pero ya veo que no...

-hay amiga, pues no sé qué aconsejarte entonces

-no te preocupes, gracias por escucharme, debo ir a trabajar o mi asistente me va a querer matar

-animo y mucha suerte amiga

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo Daidouji, quien nunca se rinde regresó a la casa de su querido novio, llevando nuevamente la estrella para ponerla en el gran árbol de navidad que adornaría la sala, entró sigilosamente a la casa y se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró a los guardianes de la reencarnación de Clow que empezaban a guardar los adornos en una gran caja, aunque se veía que lo hacían de muy mala gana.

-Tomoyo-sama

-¡Tomoyo-chan! -la guardiana de la luna se lanzó a los brazos de la amatista

-hola chicos ¿está Eriol? -preguntó mientras correspondía el abrazo

-el amo Eriol estaba en la biblioteca revisando unos documentos

-creí que para esta hora ya habrían quitado todo esto -se escuchó que dijo el mago con una voz un tanto molesta, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia su novia para darle un beso en los labios, pero la pelinegra se movió, haciendo que los labios del inglés chocaran contra su mejilla- veo que sigues molesta cariño -tomando su mano y dándole un beso en ésta

-no, no estoy molesta, ¿o tendría que estarlo?

-francamente no, pero supongo que podrías estarlo de todos modos, con todo este asunto de la navidad

-no es "todo este asunto de la navidad" _Eriol,_ es importante para mi

-¿debo suponer que es más importante que yo?

\- ¿y ahora quien chantajea a quien? -la pelinegra empezaba a irritarse

-no es chantaje _querida_

-yo solo quiero que pasemos un buen momento como familia, tú, Spi, Nakuru, yo...

-claro que podemos pasarlo, sin necesidad de tanto adorno y luces

-¿no lo entiendes verdad?

-explícamelo

-es imposible, debes sentirlo, no puedes creer en la magia y no sentirlo –la morena parecía muy emocionada mientras su novio solo negaba

-cariño, la "magia de la navidad" no existe, solo es un invento de algún publicista que trabajaba para una marca de refrescos

-¡eres imposible!, toma esto -entregándole una caja de terciopelo negro

-te dije que nada de regalos Tomoyo

-no es un simple regalo, solo tómalo, si quieres quitamos todo esto y ya me doy por vencida, pero quiero que tengas esto

-pues no lo quiero -negándose a tomar la caja de las manos de su novia

-por favor -entregándosela de nuevo, pero el pelinegro no la toma, por lo que termina en el piso junto con un sonido de algo de cristal quebrándose- ¡no! -mirando hacia el piso donde la caja yace abierta y pedazos de vidrio que anteriormente formaban una estrella estaban regados por el piso- está arruinada -en los ojos de la chica empezaban a formarse las lagrimas

-escucha cariño, no era mi intención, yo... -tratando de levantar los fragmentos

-olvídalo -limpiándose las lagrimas- ya no se puede hacer nada, lo mismo que yo aquí... me voy

-espera amor, podemos comprar otra

-es que no hay "otra", no lo comprendes –la chica sale ante la mirada atónita de su novio y los guardianes que en vano trataron de detenerla por el pasillo

-esta vez te pasaste Eriol –dijo la guardiana de la luna mientras juntaba dentro de la caja lo que quedó de la estrella

-no era mi intención romperlo ni que se fuera así –el mago se dirigió a sentarse en el sillón, donde aplastó un muñeco de "Santa" que sonó con un "jojojojo" y lo aventó al piso

-Tomoyo-sama se esforzó mucho para que todo quedara así de bonito, ella cosió los cojines y bordó las medias con el nombre de todos –el guardián del sol se colocó en el descansabrazos del sillón donde se encontraba su amo

-ya les dije que no me gusta la navidad, y ella lo sabe también

-tal vez, pero por alguna razón para Tomoyo representa un motivo de gran felicidad, así que deberías esforzarte por complacerla, total, solo son un par de días, creía que el amor era actuar en pos de la felicidad del otro, pero eres muy egoísta, no sé como una persona tan dulce y buena como Tomoyo se enamoró de ti

-Nakuru, te estás pasando… -le advirtió su hermano guardián

-hagan el favor de dejarme solo –los guardianes salieron del salón dejando la decoración a medio quitar, Eriol en cambio se dirigió a un mueble de dónde sacó un vaso y una botella de whisky

Algunos días después en la casa de las Daidouji, Sonomi se preparaba para salir de viaje con su novio, aunque le daba un poco de pena ver a su hija tan decaída

-si me lo pides me quedo aquí contigo hija –la empresaria se acerca para abrazar a su hija

-no mamá, no podría arruinar tu viaje, nunca tomas vacaciones, además Edward te está esperando en París, no puedes dejarlo plantado

-el entenderá, además no debes ponerte así, no es recomendable, y tampoco estás comiendo bien, hija, debes cuidarte mucho, y así yo no me voy tranquila

-ma, ya te dije que no te preocupes, te prometo que voy a comer bien, y ya se me pasará, y Eriol ya regresará cuando se pasen estos días, estaré bien mientras tanto

-¿segura?

-en serio, ahora vete o te va a dejar el avión

-está bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas ¿sí? –La abraza nuevamente y le da un beso en la cabeza-te quiero mucho hija

-y yo a ti mamá


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura no pertenecen, son propiedad de la chicas de Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia sin ningún fin de lucro, igualmente la historia original del famoso "A Christmas Carol" pertenece a Charles Dickens.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

C2: El pasado

Varios días después cierto pelinegro estaba desesperado ya que no había podido comunicarse con su novia desde hacía casi una semana, ese día era 23 de diciembre, y aunque a él no le gustara la navidad, había quedado con sus empleados de darles libre el 25 y que trabajaran medio día el 24, lo que quería decir que realmente el 24 no harían nada hasta el lunes ya que el 25 sería viernes, así que Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba que echaba chispas, al igual que los zapatos de su asistente, pero estos de tanto correr, ya que su _querido_ jefe la traía dando vueltas y más vueltas para terminar todos los pendientes, y presentía que esto iba a continuar el lunes, ya que era cierre de año, por lo que después de una agitada carrera al archivo se sentó a descansar un poco mientras bebía un poco de agua, cuando su teléfono sonó y temiendo lo peor lo descolgó.

-dígame Sr. Hiraguizawa

-Satsuki, necesito los contratos que se firmaron en mayo

\- se los acabo de dejar en su oficina señor –contestó la asistente con la vena saltándole en la frente- están en la carpeta roja

-ah, sí, perdón

-¿necesita algo mas o puedo ir a comer?

-solo comunícame con Tomoyo y te puedes ir

-enseguida señor ¿al móvil, la oficina o la casa de la srita. Daidouji?

-hum… ya llamamos a la oficina y su casa, comunícame al móvil

-ok

-gracias –la secretaria hace la llamada, y después se retira a comer por fin, mientras Eriol revisa los contratos de mayo con el auricular entre su hombro y su mejilla, el tono de timbrado suena durante varios minutos

-" _estás llamando al número de Tomoyo Daidouji, por el momento no puedo contestar, te agradezco dejes un mensaje y me comunicaré contigo a la brevedad posible"… -_ enseguida se escucha el típico "biiip" que indica el inicio de la grabación del mensaje

-¿es en serio Tomoyo? ¿A la brevedad posible? Este es fácil el mensaje numero cincuenta amor, ya contéstame… -y seguido de eso cuelga- diablos, ¿hasta cuándo vas a seguir enojada Darling? –le pregunta a una fotografía desde la cual la pelinegra lo mira sonriente

Mientras tanto en un café ubicado en un bullicioso centro comercial de Tokio, dos amigas platicaban amenamente.

-¿Quién era Tomoyo? –pregunta una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel de nombre Chiharu

-Eriol, otra vez –guardando el teléfono en su bolsa de nuevo

-¿y hasta cuando piensas contestarle?-preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su latte

-de ser posible nunca –contestó la amatista sencillamente mientas daba un mordisco a una dona rellena de crema

-tal vez estás siendo un poquito exagerada –dijo como no queriendo

-el también lo está siendo y ni quien le diga nada, déjalo sufrir un poco más

-el problema no es que él sufra, Yamazaki dice que Eriol está de un humor de los mil demonios y todos sus empleados la llevan, ni siquiera él se salva

Eriol lo dejó pasar, pero al día siguiente, harto de la falta de respuesta de su novia decidió ir a buscarla a su casa. Así que subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia allá, pensando lo que iba a decirle, la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que debía decirle ¿Qué iba a festejar la navidad con ella?, la verdad eso no le agradaba mucho, así que lo dejaría como último recurso, de lo que estaba seguro era que debía pedirle una disculpa por lo de la estrella, ya que al parecer era algo importante para ella, tan distraído iba pensando en lo que debía decir, que no se dio cuenta que un camión venía directo hacia él hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por esquivarlo no lo logró completamente, solo alcanzó a sentir un golpe en su cabeza y su abdomen y todo se volvió negro…

La cabeza le dolía horrores, intentó moverse, pero le resultó casi imposible, un dolor le recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta el hombro y al intentar abrir los ojos tampoco obtuvo mejor resultado, la luz le dio de lleno en la cara obligándolo a cerrarlos de nuevo, cuando empezó a recobrar los sentidos pudo escuchar a lo lejos unos murmullos

-te digo que estés quieto –se escuchaba una voz dulce a lo lejos

-no seas aguafiestas, nadie nos está viendo –le contestó un hombre que se escuchaba un poco fastidiado

-bueno, pero ¿y si se despierta? –preguntó preocupada, permitiendo que el chico la abrace

-el golpe estuvo feo, seguro que tarda en despertarse –de pronto se escucha como que alguien tose- oh, genial, justo tenía que ser ahora

-disculpen tortolitos, pero ¿podrían decirme dónde estoy? –a duras penas el pelinegro se pone de pie, sobándose la cabeza

-qué bueno que ya has despertado, te estábamos esperando –una chica castaña y de ojos verdes con un vestido blanco se acerca a él y le toma las manos

-¿qué es este lugar Sakura? ¿Esto fue idea de Tomoyo? –mira a su alrededor un inmenso lugar blanco y solo se distingue un gran pino de navidad con una gran y brillante estrella

-lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero estás muerto –agrega desinteresado un chico de cabello castaño y ropa también blanca

-no me digan ¿y se supone que ustedes son ángeles? Shaoran, Sakura

-déjame te aclaro algo, la forma como nos ves es una imagen que sacamos de tus memorias para que no "te saques de onda", es decir, que la forma como tú nos ves es diferente en cada persona

-no te creo, será mejor que deshagan este hechizo porque tenía algo muy importante que hacer

\- y te lo dije, todo lo que tuvieras por hacer ya no lo podrás hacer, debemos acompañarte al purgatorio y bla, bla, bla, andando

-¿qué? ¡no! ¡hey, esperen! –el chico parecido a Shaoran empieza a empujarlo y la castaña solo camina con una sonrisa en su rostro, así durante un gran trayecto donde no se ve nada, hasta que por fin logran divisar una enorme puerta

-bien, es aquí, espera en la fila a que llegue tu turno

-¡me niego! Exijo una explicación ¿Cómo que me morí? Si yo tengo toda una vida por delante, debo disculparme con Tomoyo y…

-párale a tu drama ya te dije que no hay vuelta atrás

-oye cariño… creo que ya fue suficiente, la verdad todavía no estás muerto… nosotros hemos venido para ofrecerte una nueva oportunidad, de ti dependerá si la aceptas o no

-¿es eso cierto?

-puf, pues sí, pero debiste ver tu cara jajajaja

-¿entonces qué debo hacer?

-la verdad es que si debes quedarte aquí, van a venir tres espíritus, darás un paseo con ellos y pues ya sabrás tú

Y así sin más, aquellos espíritus que tenían la forma de sus amigos castaños se marcharon dejando a Eriol solo en aquel blanco lugar, a la espera de que llegara su turno, lo cual sucedió un rato después, al llegar al inicio de la fila se topó con una ventanilla y del otro lado una mujer de unos 60 años, de cabello negro adornado por varias canas, lo llevaba atado en la parte alta de la cabeza, y Eriol se preguntaba si no le dolería la cabeza por tener el peinado tan apretado.

-buen día señorita –saludó el pelinegro con sus siempre buenos modales, la mujer volteó a verlo con cara de fastidio

-nombre –fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta

-Hiragizawa Eriol

-"H" –murmuraba mientras pasaba las hojas que tenía en la mano –aquí está: accidente de tráfico, contusión craneal, muerte instantánea… -seguía diciendo la mujer lo horrible que había sido su accidente

-disculpe, si no le importa, preferiría no escuchar eso, se oye muy doloroso

-no se preocupe, ya le dije que fue muerte instantánea, así que no sufrió

-aún así… oiga unos ángeles o lo que sea me dijeron algo de unos espíritus o algo así

-ah, claro, usted tiene derecho al "especial", pase a la puerta uno –dice con fastidio apuntando hacia su derecha

-muchas gracias señorita

Tal y como le indicaron, el pelinegro avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta uno, del otro lado le esperaba un gran jardín cubierto de nieve, todos los arboles estaban sin hojas y todo alrededor era blanco, hasta la casa que se veía al fondo, a unos pasos de él pudo ver de espaldas a una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, así que decidió acercarse a ella, y lo cierto es que no se sorprendió tanto cuando se encontró a Nakuru con un vestido rojo y un gorro de Santa Claus.

-bienvenido, te estaba esperando –dijo entusiasmada la chica

-sí, eso me dijeron "Nakuru"

-ah, así que ese es el nombre de la chica que saqué de tus memorias, yo soy el espíritu de las navidades pasadas

-¿qué es esto "Cuento de navidad"? te advierto que tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ya que nunca he celebrado la navidad, así que podemos ahorrarnos esto

-¡hey! Para el drama, si estoy aquí por algo será, ahora ven conmigo

La mujer lo tomó de la mano llevándolo por el camino de piedra que llevaba a la casa que había visto a lo lejos y que de pronto le pareció muy conocida.

Al llegar a un gran ventanal que daba a la sala pudo observar una escena muy especial: una pequeña niña que lleva sus cabellos negros atados en dos coletas y un vestido rosa adornaba el típico árbol navideño junto a una mujer de cabello corto y rojizo, ambas hablaban muy animadas y la niña iba de un lado a otro colgando esferas, moños y todo tipo de adornos en el gran árbol, aunque a Eriol todo el lugar se le hacía conocido, no podía recordar de donde, la chica que lo acompañaba lo jaló de nuevo y atravesaron la pared para entrar en la sala, justo para ver entrar a la habitación a un hombre alto de cabello negro plomizo, piel muy blanca que llevaba puesto un traje gris y una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿cómo están mis dos amores? –fue el saludo que les dirigió el hombre a la mujer y la niña, esta ultima dejó a un lado todos los adornos y corrió hacia el hombre, el cual la alzó en brazos

-¡papi! Qué bueno que llegaste, acabamos de poner el árbol –decía alegre mientras abrazaba a su padre por el cuello

-Tomoyo ha estado emocionada todo el día porque le dijiste que le tenias un regalo –dijo la mujer acercándose a su marido para darle un ligero beso en los labios mientras la niña los veía sonriente

Eriol comprendió entonces por qué ese lugar se le hacía tan conocido, era la sala de la casa de su novia solo que ahora estaba pintada de manera diferente y había muchas fotografías familiares, la sala que él había visitado y en la cual había hecho cosas no tan propias con su novia era de color verde claro, sillones blancos, la única foto que había era de Tomoyo y su madre, los demás adornos eran jarrones y pequeñas esculturas, la conversación continuó aunque el pelinegro no estaba prestando total atención, no fue hasta que el grito de sorpresa de la pequeña Tomoyo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a prestar atención de nuevo a la escena frente a sus ojos, el hombre le entregaba en ese momento a la niña una caja negra de considerable tamaño.

-tómala con cuidado cariño –le decía su madre mientras la ayudaba a sostenerla

-ábrela princesita, estoy seguro que te va a encantar –la niña aún mas emocionada abrió la caja dejando a la vista una estrella de cristal, la cara de Tomoyo tenía una de las sonrisas más hermosas que le había visto, observaba maravillada el objeto frente a ella mientras su padre explicaba algo acerca de un diseño hecho especialmente para ella

Y de pronto Eriol escuchó un "click" en su cabeza al recordar ese objeto roto sobre la alfombra de su sala " _es que no hay otra"_ le había dicho la amatista y él entendió por qué. Apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de ver cuando se vio por los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión de las Daidouji, una de las puertas se abrió de pronto y por su lado pasó una pequeña con el largo cabello negro suelto y algo despeinado, llevaba puesto un camisón hasta los tobillos y de mangas largas blanco estampado con pequeñas florecillas rosas, la pequeña Tomoyo se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres, saltó a la cama y gritó:

-¡es navidad, es navidad! ¡Mamá levántate que ya es navidad! ¡Papi vamos a abrir los regalos! –el hombre de pronto toma a la niña y la mete entre las cobijas, en medio de él y su esposa

-tranquila cariño, tenemos todo el día para abrir los regalos –le decía Sonomi- ¿Por qué no dormimos un poco más?

-¡no! Es el único día que pueden estar solo conmigo hay que aprovecharlo, tenemos que abrir los regalos, desayunar, ir al parque, comer en el Olivetti, ver una película y… -recitaba la niña mientras enumeraba cada cosa que decía con sus pequeños deditos

-calma princesa, claro que haremos todo eso –dijo su padre para tranquilizarla

-¿en serio querido? Yo quería quedarme todo el día en casa

-vamos Sonomi, nuestra niña ha sido buena todo el año, se ha portado bien, creo que por un día podemos dejar que sea una niña caprichosa ¿no crees?

-si mamá, solo por hoy ¿sí? –suplicó la niña con ojos de corderito

-anda mujer di que sí -ambos ponen cara de cachorro a lo que Sonomi no puede más que aceptar, así que se levanta de la cama

-pues entonces dense prisa que hay mucho por hacer, y ponte unos zapatos Tomoyo, ya te dije que no debes ir descalza por la casa

-¡si mamá! –gritó la niña mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Nuevamente el panorama cambió, ahora se encontraban en una habitación donde casi no había luz, se escuchaba una ligera respiración a lo lejos y la poca luz que había provenía de una computadora en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

-¿y ahora qué pasó? No logro ver casi nada –se quejó Eriol

-sshh, espera un poco –lo calló su acompañante

De pronto se escucha el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y por ella se asoma una Tomoyo un poco más grande de la que había visto anteriormente, ahora llevaba el cabello suelto e iba vestida con el uniforme de la escuela.

-¿mamá? –dijo la niña casi en un susurro, aun así la mujer fue capaz de oírla

-¿qué haces aquí? tu padre está descansando, ve a tu habitación a hacer tu tarea –le dijo guiándola hacia la puerta

-pero es que... –trató de insistir la niña

-¿Qué sucede?

-lo que pasa es que… -Tomoyo mira sus zapatos- es que ya va a ser navidad y aun no ponemos el árbol y los adornos

-cariño, papá está muy enfermo, no es momento de pensar en eso –decía Sonomi mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de su hija

-está bien mamá –dijo la niña ya resignada

-Sonomi ¿está aquí Tomoyo?

-si querido, pero tiene mucha tarea de la escuela y ya se iba a hacerla

-deja que se quede un rato, hace tiempo que no pasamos el rato juntos –dijo el hombre con la voz apagada

-pero cariño, el médico dijo que debías descansar

-pero si no me voy a cansar querida, te lo prometo, anda princesa, ven junto a mi –la niña mira a su madre buscando su aprobación y a ella no le queda más que asentir- eso linda, acuéstate junto a mí y cuéntame que tal tu día en la escuela

-me fue muy bien, la maestra de música nos enseñó una nueva canción que cantaremos en el festival de navidad, y me eligió a mí como la voz principal –relataba felizmente la pequeña amatista

-muchas felicidades princesa, seguro que lo harás fabuloso

-¿irás a escucharme cantar? –preguntó esperanzada

-no creo que el doctor me de permiso –dijo con una sonrisa triste, Sonomi apartó la mirada ya que las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos- ¿pero por qué no cantas para mi ahora?

-¡sí!

De pronto todo se queda en completa oscuridad y solo se escucha a lo lejos la dulce voz de Tomoyo quien cantaba un villancico con para sus padres…

-¿y bien Eriol? ¿Qué opinas de lo que has visto? –le preguntó el espíritu a un muy turbado pelinegro

-siento que he sido una persona terrible con Tomoyo… ¿qué le pasó a su padre? Ella nunca me lo ha contado a detalle

-le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón, por desgracia en un estado muy avanzado y no pudieron salvarlo

De nuevo aparecieron escenas de la navidad, donde la familia Daidouji festejaba felizmente aún a pesar de la enfermedad del padre de Tomoyo.

-el sr. Daidouji falleció unos días antes de año nuevo, y como te podrás imaginar la navidad no volvió a ser igual para la pequeña Tomoyo, aunque su madre tratara de pasar el tiempo con ella, este cada vez era menos

-ahora entiendo por qué Tomoyo siempre me insistía que debíamos pasarla todos juntos y yo me porté como un idiota –respondió cabizbajo

-exacto, pero bueno, mi labor aquí ya terminó, así que por favor quédate aquí a reflexionar lo malvado que has sido mientras viene el siguiente espíritu

-¡oye, espera! No me dejes… –pero ya había desaparecido- aquí…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo de esta historia, la cual espero esté siendo de su agrado, agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo 1, y muy especialmente a las personas que dejaron un comentario, espero sigan acompañándome en esta historia, ¡felices fiestas! Y saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la chicas de Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia sin ningún fin de lucro, igualmente la historia original del famoso "A Christmas Carol" pertenece a Charles Dickens.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

C3: El presente

Eriol observó a su alrededor y unos metros más allá encontró una banca de madera, junto a un gran árbol y decidió sentarse a esperar allí al siguiente espíritu, mirando a la nada mientras venía a su memoria un día de invierno de hacía ya varios años…

Ese día no había nevado, pero aun quedaban rastros de la nevada del día anterior, era un día como cualquier otro, a la salida del instituto Seijo, todos los jóvenes salían lo más rápido posible para dirigirse a sus casas para resguardarse del frío, excepto cierto grupo de amigos que tranquilamente dirigían sus pasos hacia el parque pingüino.

-y les juro que es lo más espeluznante que he visto en mi vida –terminaba de relatar una chica castaña de ojos verdes

-lo mismo dijiste la vez que creíste ver a "Eso" el payaso en el patio de la escuela –contestó la reencarnación de Clow

-no quisiera hablar de eso –la chica voltea la mirada- mejor deberíamos ir a la cafería a la que fuimos el otro día, ahora mismo se me antoja un café de vainilla

-yo paso Sakurita, tengo un montón de cosas por hacer, mejor deberías aprovechar para ir tu solita son Shaoran –dice a su amiga dándole un codazo- además –bajando la voz- hoy es San Valentín y no le has dado su chocolate

-ah… sobre eso, la verdad es que no me quedó muy bien

-estoy segura que siendo chocolate a él no le importará la forma

-¡hey! ¿Qué tanto se secretean? Tomoyo, Sakura

-nada Shaoran –tomándolo del brazo –solo le sugería a Sakura que pasaran un rato solitos, digo, aprovechando que Touya está de viaje ¿cierto? –dijo la pelinegra en tomo juguetón, mismo que hizo sonrojar a su amigo, Eriol los miraba divertido, definitivamente no cambiaría por nada del mundo a sus amigos- entonces Shao ¿verdad que acompañarás a Sakura por ese café de vainilla? Es tu deber como novio

-cla… claro, pero también es mi deber como amigo vigilar que llegues con bien a tu casa –responde el castaño empujándola por la espalda

-¡hey!, no te preocupes por mí, creo que por hoy Eriol puede encaminarme a casa ¿verdad Eriol? –pregunta lanzándole una mirada al chico de lentes

-¿ah? Si, desde luego, no te preocupes Shaoran, yo como todo caballero llevaré con bien a esta señorita a su casa, cuidaré su honra y su integridad y…

-ya, ya, entiendo lo que quieres decir, déjate de tus discursos

-bueno, si ya están decididos, entonces ¿nos vamos Shaoran? –preguntó ilusionada la ojiverde

-sí, y tú Hiragizawa, mas te vale que no te pases de listo eh –le advirtió con su peor mirada de pocos amigos

-¿Cómo crees Shaoran?, llevaré a cabo mi tarea con el mayor de los cuidados. ¿Nos vamos my lady? –dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la amatista, la cual la aceptó entre risas y ambos castaños empezaron a caminar en dirección contraria después de ver como Tomoyo agitaba su mano libre en señal de despedida

En cuanto vio que sus amigos doblar la esquina Eriol jaló la mano de su acompañante hacia unos grandes árboles del parque, dejando a la pelinegra recargada en uno de ellos, la miró un momento a los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que terminó con un suspiro de la chica de ojos violeta

-oye ¿y qué pasó con eso de mantener intacta mi integridad? –reclamó con un fingido enojo

-darling, nadie nos está mirando –dijo acariciando su mejilla

-en ese caso un beso más no le hará daño a mi honra ¿cierto? –respondió con una sonrisa y poniéndose de puntillas cruzó sus brazos sobre el cuello de Eriol para que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo, para después continuar su camino abrazados

-creí que tendríamos que ir a esa cafetería con Sakura y Shaoran, pensé que no nos desharíamos de ellos

-no seas malo -dijo golpeándolo en el brazo- además nunca me subestimes querido, mi objetivo desde el principio era pasar un rato contigo a solas

-es cierto, últimamente no habíamos salido juntos, ese Shaoran ya se huele algo, estoy casi seguro

-yo también, pero no me ha preguntado nada -comentó pensativa

-¿y hasta cuando piensas mantener esto en secreto?

-solo un poco más, esto es muy divertido, como si tuviéramos una doble vida ¡es tan emocionante!

-pues ya va siendo hora de que todo el mundo lo sepa, odio como todos esos chicos te miran, sin saber que tú ya tienes dueño

-¿ah, sí? Ahora resulta que soy una mera posesión, tal vez esto no funcione –dijo apartándose de él

-bien que te encanta el drama cariño –abrazándola por la espalda- y mas porque sabes que así como tú eres mía yo estoy a tu merced también

-¿me prometes que será así para siempre?

-será así hasta que tú quieras princesa

-entonces para toda la vida, y si vuelves a reencarnar te perseguiré para que te enamores nuevamente de mi

-¿es una promesa? –levantando su dedo meñique, al instante la chica enlaza el suyo con el de él

-te lo prometo –dijo sonriendo, en cuanto sus dedos se soltaron la amatista sacó algo de su bolsa, una caja transparente adornada con un moño rojo que a pesar de haber permanecido guardado tanto tiempo seguía impecable, y dentro de ella los tradicionales chocolates- feliz San Valentín amor

El pelinegro sonríe ante el recuerdo del primer San Valentín que pasó junto a la amatista, aunque al principio tampoco quiso celebrarlo.

-si ya terminaste de rememorar tus recuerdos cursis es hora de que nos vayamos –dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta vio que el siguiente espíritu tenía la figura de Yue

-¿es en serio? ¿Yue? –el espíritu comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a Eriol, a quien no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo

De pronto se vio caminando por las conocidas calles de Tomoeda, la noche era tranquila, pero en muchas de las casas aún estaban encendidas las luces, los porches estaban decorados con los típicos adornos navideños, siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en una muy conocida casa de color amarillo, desde dentro se escuchaban platicas y risas, frente a la puerta cerrada se estaba una chica ataviada con un abrigo gris, botas hasta la rodilla, gorro, bufanda y en sí toda aquella prenda que pudiera cubrirla del frio, en sus manos llevaba una gran bolsa, permaneció unos minutos más frente a la puerta sin atreverse a tocar o entrar, Eriol supuso que se trataba de Tomoyo, pero lo confirmó cuando se dio media vuelta, al parecer para regresar por donde había llegado, pero fue detenida por Sakura que justo en ese momento abrió la puerta.

-¡Tomoyo! –Gritó la castaña provocando un ligero sobresalto en la chica a la que llamaba- ¿A dónde vas?

-¿yo?... eh… a ningún lado –respondió tratando de poner una sonrisa

-no deberías estar afuera con tanto frío, vas a pescar un resfriado y podría ser peligroso- dijo tomando la mano de su amiga para llevarla dentro de la casa, cuando ingresaron la puerta se cerró

-Sakura… -habló la amatista en voz baja a su amiga- la verdad que no quiero estar aquí, creo que mejor regreso a casa

-¡por supuesto que no! – Exclamó casi ofendida la excardcaptor- no voy a permitir que pases la navidad sola ¿por qué estás tan triste?

-eh tratado de llamar a Eriol todo el día y no me contesta

-Eriol es un niño, ahora seguro está tomando venganza porque tú tampoco le contestabas el teléfono

-¿tú crees? –preguntó esperanzada

-desde luego, además si le hubiera pasado algo ya lo sabríamos, así que no te preocupes que te va a hacer daño ¿ok?

-tienes razón ¿quieres que te ayude con la cena? –preguntó más animada mientras se quitaba el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes

-¡claro! Siempre hacen falta manos en la cocina

Así ambas chicas se dirigen a la cocina, en donde el señor Kinomoto se encontraba adornando un gran pastel, así que las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra con las ensaladas, pasado un rato todos los invitados se dirigieron a la mesa donde degustaron la comida ofrecida por los Kinomoto, la cena pasó entre cariñitos de Sakura y Shaoran, ceños fruncidos y comentarios mal intencionados de Touya y Kero, el gran apetito de Yukito, sonrisas conciliadoras de Fujitaka y una Tomoyo que entre risas de vez en cuando tomaba las fotos reglamentarias con su teléfono.

Eriol, observaba atento toda la escena, veía a su novia feliz y sonriente mientras recordaba que la última vez que la vio era todo lo contrario, ella estaba triste y en su mirada había incluso un poco de decepción, ahora comprendía el por qué la navidad era importante para la amatista, estuvo un rato perdido en sus reflexiones, puesto que Yue no le hacía ningún comentario, hasta que escuchó la dulce voz de Tomoyo cantando un villancico, ahora estaba de pie en la sala mientras Touya tocaba el piano, el resto de los invitados escuchaban encantados la melodía.

La reunión continuó con el reglamentario intercambio de regalos, las peleas entre los hermanos, una Tomoyo que conversaba y reía muy entretenida con Touya Kinomoto, hecho que le causaba cierto malestar a la reencarnación de Clow, hasta que de pronto Tomoyo se disculpó un momento para contestar su teléfono, con una gran sonrisa saludó a Nakuru, deseándole una feliz navidad y lamentándose porque no hayan podido ir a la fiesta, hasta que de pronto su rostro cambió a uno totalmente diferente, dejó caer el teléfono al suelo llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, el primero en llegar a su lado fue Yukito, que impidió que cayera al suelo

-Tomoyo ¿qué te pasó? ¿Quién era? –preguntó preocupada Sakura tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas

-Eriol… -fue todo lo que pudo decir la mujer antes de abrazar a su amiga y ponerse a llorar, mientras tanto Touya había levantado el teléfono para saber que había sucedido

-Akizuki dijo que Hiragizawa tuvo un accidente y está grave en el hospital

-no puede ser –fue todo lo que atinó a decir Shaoran

-tengo que ir –dijo de pronto Tomoyo levantándose del suelo- necesito mi abrigo y mi bolso -comenzó a caminar por la sala en estado casi de trance

-primero tranquilízate Tomoyito –intentó detenerla el guardián del sol

-¡no! Necesito verlo y saber que estará bien

-cálmate, yo te llevaré al hospital, pero debes permanecer calmada ¿sí? –pidió Shaoran tomándola por los hombros a lo que ella solo pudo contestar asintiendo

Shaoran, Touya y Sakura acompañaron a Tomoyo en el auto del castaño, Touya de copiloto, mientras su hermana abrazaba a una desconsolada amatista que no paraba de llorar a pesar de que su amiga trataba de tranquilizarla, el trayecto no duró más de 15 minutos, debido al casi inexistente tráfico.

Apenas se detuvo frente a la entrada del hospital Tomoyo salió disparada del auto seguida por Sakura, Shaoran y los demás no tardaron en ir tras de ellas, al llegar a la sala de espera, pudieron ver a Nakuru, cabizbaja mientras entre sus brazos Spinel no estaba en mejores condiciones.

-¡Nakuru! –la llamó Tomoyo, mientras se acercaba a ella, al encontrarse los guardianes se lanzaron a los brazos de la que ya consideraban su señora

-Tomoyo chan –la guardiana de la luna ya no pudo contener sus lagrimas

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Eriol?

-no lo sé… desde que llegué me dijeron que estaba en cirugía pero sé nada más, nadie me dice nada, estoy desesperada –la chica seguía llorando

-tranquilos –dijo la amatista aguantándose ella el llanto para consolar a los guardianes- ya verán que Eriol estará bien, en cualquier momento nos van a dar noticias

Pasaron dos horas más desde la llegada al hospital, todos estaban angustiados, pero la que daba más pena era Tomoyo que intentaba mostrarse fuerte para no alterar a los guardianes de su novio. Momentos más tarde un doctor apareció preguntando por los familiares de Eriol.

-yo soy su prima –se levantó de prisa Nakuru

-y yo su novia ¿Cómo se encuentra Eriol doctor?

-no quiero mentirles señoritas, su estado es sumamente delicado, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero tiene mucha heridas internas, sufrió una fuerte contusión y no creo que logre sobrevivir siquiera hasta mañana, lo siento mucho de verdad…

Ante tales noticias Tomoyo estuvo a punto de desmayarse mientras Nakuru rompió en llanto apretando fuertemente entre sus brazos a su hermano guardián, Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron para ayudar a sus amigas.

-¿podemos verlo doctor? –preguntó Shaoran, que era de los más calmados

-sí, será lo mejor, que pasen unos momentos para despedirse –ante esas palabras Tomoyo se apretó fuertemente a su amiga- ¿quién pasará primero?

-si no les molesta me gustaría entrar un momento –dijo Yukito, quien llevaba a Kero en sus brazos

-no hay problema Yukito, ve mientras Tomoyo y Nakuru se calman –le respondió Shaoran

La ultima en pasar fue Tomoyo, quien con pasos lentos se encaminó hacia la habitación que le indicaron, al llegar se detuvo en la puerta, ahogado el llanto, entró de igual manera, lentamente, hasta llegar a un lado de la cama, Eriol estaba lleno de vendajes, y de cables, los aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales sonaban también pausadamente, como dando a entender que la vida de la reencarnación de Clow se estaba acabando, Tomoyo tomó la mano de Eriol entre las suyas y la besó mientras las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Ver a su amada en ese estado le partía el corazón, deseaba correr a su lado para abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que juntos iban a celebrar todas las navidades juntos a partir de ahora, pero lo cierto es que eso él no lo sabía, aquella mujer en la ventanilla y los espíritus le habían dicho que estaba muerto, así que en realidad no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando el ultimo espíritu le mostrara otra visión, aún así intentó acercarse a ella para consolarla, pero fue detenido por Yue.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –preguntó con su tono gélido

-necesito abrazarla ¿no ves como está?

-aun si vas ella no podrá sentirte, nosotros no somos ni siquiera una presencia en este lugar, solo somos simples espectadores

-¿entonces todo esto es real? ¿O es una visión de lo que puede ser?

-eso no puedo decírtelo

Al voltear su mirada hacia la mujer que se encontraba junto a la cama, esta seguía tomado las frías manos de su amado, y las lágrimas no podían dejar de correr por su rostro, arruinando el maquillaje que se había colocado para la fiesta de navidad, entre sollozos comenzó a hablarle a un inconsciente Eriol.

-¿es en serio Eriol? ¿Te vas a ir así? ¿Qué pasa con todos esos "para siempre"? ¿Y la promesa de que estarías conmigo hasta que yo quisiera? ¿Acaso no vas a cumplir tu palabra? Te necesito Eriol… no quiero que lo último que nos hayamos dicho nos hizo sentir mal a ambos… yo sé que no querías arruinarme la navidad, pero yo quería compartirla contigo… -en ese momento intenta en vano secar sus lagrimas- te amo Eriol… y tenía el mejor regalo de navidad para ti ¿sabes? Quería decírtelo esta noche, sé que al principio tal vez te sintieras asustado, pero yo sé que todo iba a estar bien si estábamos juntos… amor… vamos a tener un bebé –ella toma la mano de Eriol y la lleva a su vientre

El pelinegro al lado de Yue no puede evitar sentirse sorprendido, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, las palabras de Tomoyo realmente no las esperaba, y solo de imaginarse que él realmente está muerto y jamás podrá conocer a su hijo le causa un dolor que nunca imaginó sentir, el solo hecho de pensar en Tomoyo sola cuidando del hijo de ambos le llena de una impotencia que no creyó capaz de sentir, en ese momento lo único que desea es abrazarla y pedirle perdón por todas las veces que la hizo sentir mal, y que sí, definitivamente aunque se sientan asustados ese bebé no podría tener unos padres que lo amaran más de lo que harían ellos. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por ese característico y a la vez terrible sonido que hace ese aparato que mide la frecuencia cardiaca y que indica que esta se ha detenido…

-¡Eriol! Eriol por favor no te vayas mi amor…no me dejes… -la amatista se acerca para depositar un suave beso en sus labios sin vida, para después apoyarse para llorar en ese pecho en el que muchas veces se sintió segura, y ahora solo podía sentir el vacío que dejaba

Todo se volvió borroso para Eriol, la habitación se distorsionó y se sintió caer en la nada, en un lugar donde no había sonidos, luz, solo un frio que lo traspasaba, se preguntó si realmente eso era "morir", no recordaba haber sentido eso cuando murió siendo Clow, aunque en ese entonces tenía la certeza de que iba a volver a la vida aunque no fuera exactamente en la misma forma, el gran mago se había visto en la necesidad de abandonar a sus creaciones y sus guardianes, asegurándose que estos estarían con una persona que les daría todo el amor que necesitaran ¿pero ahora? ¿Qué iba a ser de Rubymoon y Spinelsun? ¿Qué iba a ser de Tomoyo y su hijo? ¿Quién podría quererlos como él lo haría? Y la sola idea de que otro hombre ocupara su lugar en la vida de su familia le hacía hervir la sangre, estaba seguro que eso era algo con lo que nunca podría lidiar, tenía ese sentimiento egoísta de que Tomoyo nunca volviera a amar a alguien como lo había amado a él… y de pronto ya no sintió nada, sus pensamientos se apagaron, la ira que sentía lo abandonó y definitivamente se dejó ir…

Sakura vio a su amiga avanzar por el pasillo hacia ellos con la mirada perdida, en su rostro había marcas de las lagrimas que había derramado pero que ahora ya no brotaban de sus en otras circunstancias, bellos ojos. Los guardianes de Eriol lloraban desconsolados mientras Touya intentaba tranquilizarlos, Sakura y Kero corrieron hacia la amatista, sabiendo que su amigo ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos…

-se fue… él se fue Sakura –es todo lo que pudo decir la chica antes de caer desmayada, entre Sakura y Shaoran lograron sostenerla mientras una enfermera pedía una camilla

Rato después Tomoyo abre lentamente los ojos, reconociendo que ahora se encuentra en una camilla en la sala de urgencias del hospital, a su lado Sakura mira a la nada, se nota que también estuvo llorando, pero ahora solo está ahí, sentada a su lado, hasta que dirige su mirada a ella para darse cuenta de que ha despertado.

-que alegría que hayas recuperado la consciencia Tomoyo, casi me matas del susto –dijo tomando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas

-lo siento, pero todo esto es más de lo que puedo soportar –le contestó a punto de llorar nuevamente

-no llores más linda, sé que es difícil, pero piensa en tu bebé, el doctor dijo que no deberías alterarte tanto porque podría hacerle daño ¿no quieres eso verdad?

-por supuesto que no… este es el hijo de Eriol… y es todo lo que me queda de él…

-entonces promete que vas a cuidar de ti misma ¿sí?

-lo prometo Sakura, este bebé va a nacer y lo vamos a amar mucho… ¿quién está arreglando el…

-no te preocupes, Shaoran y mi papá se están encargando de todo

-¿y cómo están Nakuru y Spinel?

-mal… Touya, Yukito y Kero han estado con ellos, pero Nakuru parece ida

-será mejor que vaya con ellos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de Cuento de navidad, espero que les haya emocionado, no digo que divertido, porque supongo que no fue así, gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios del capítul todos los que leen sin comentar también gracias.

Si no es mucha molestia dejen nuevamente sus comentarios que estoy ansiosa por leerlos. ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia sin ningún fin de lucro, igualmente la historia original del famoso "A Christmas Carol" pertenece a Charles Dickens.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

C4: malos recuerdos

Aun todo el mundo se veía negro, no era consciente de su propio cuerpo y en realidad no sentía nada, no sabía si estaba dormido o si acaso estaba despierto, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que nunca más volvería a ver los ojos de su amada Tomoyo, que ya nunca compartirían sus días y no habría más sonrisas ni canciones, que para siempre estaría lejos de ella ¿pero es que acaso los muertos tienen recuerdos? ¿No era la muerte un reinicio de todo? ¿No era el más allá un lugar donde olvidar? Al parecer para él no era así.

A sus oídos llegaban sonidos lejanos, el canto de los pájaros, el murmullo del viento, el ruido de la cuidad, lentamente abrió los ojos y logró sentir la calidez del sol sobre su rostro, parpadeó e intentó enfocar la vista, todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de nieve, el gran jardín se mostraba sin vida, los arbustos y árboles trataban de sobrevivir en esa blanca inmensidad.

Frente a él había una gran casa, construida de piedra, el tejado era en forma de pico y había grandes ventanas, Eriol la reconoció como la casa de sus padres, donde había vivido mientras era un niño pequeño… definitivamente ese no era un lugar donde deseara estar, y no entendía por qué se encontraba en ese lugar, tal vez había ido a parar al infierno y revivir una y otra vez esos recuerdos dolorosos era su castigo.

Decidió avanzar, subió los cuatro escalones que lo separaban de la puerta y al llegar a ella la empujó, rechinó como recordaba que hacía siempre, provocando que aquella casa adquiriera un aspecto más lúgubre si es que era posible, avanzó hasta las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso, pero un sonido de voces llamó su atención: eran sus padres, desde el despacho de su padre, ahí estaban ambos, su padre sentado detrás del escritorio con una pila de papeles y su madre tendida en el sillón con una copa de vino en su mano, tan magnánima como siempre, como si estuviera posando para algún retrato, Eriol frunció el ceño, esa escena era normal durante su infancia.

Su madre a pesar de todo siempre fue muy estricta con él, la mayoría del tiempo tenía que pasarlo estudiando y tomando clases extras que lo mantenían entretenido, fue así como entre su lista de habilidades se podía contar tocar el piano, dibujar, a los 7 años ya hablaba 3 idiomas además de su idioma natal, incluso estaba apuntado a un club deportivo los fines de semana, a todas estas actividades siempre era acompañado por algún empleado de la casa y casi nunca sus padres, aún así como todo niño, su felicidad se reducía a tener un poco de tiempo para jugar y ver a sus padres. Su padre por el contario era una persona de carácter amable, educado, juguetón, probablemente de él heredó algunas de sus actitudes, aunque en su gran mayoría eran heredadas de una vida pasada, su padre era quien procuraba siempre tener algún momento en el día para estar con él, aunque a veces fuera hasta la noche.

Le fue inevitable recorrer a la casa de su infancia, y al llegar a la sala se encontró con el gran árbol de navidad, cada año él y su padre acudían a un lugar donde podían escogerlo y cortarlo ellos mismos, era un día que siempre esperaba con impaciencia desde que comenzaba diciembre, aunque su madre nunca los acompañaba, siempre resultaba muy divertido, al igual que decorarlo.

Eriol se vio a sí mismo de niño corriendo por las escaleras rumbo al comedor donde sus padres ya se encontraban.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no bajes las escaleras corriendo Eriol? Haces mucho ruido y eso no es para nada adecuado

-lo siento mamá –respondió cabizbajo mientras se sentaba en su lugar

-solo ten más cuidado ¿entendido?

-vamos Helena, los niños son así, quieren jugar y es normal que vayan corriendo a todos lados

-lo harán los demás niños, pero mi hijo debe comportarse bien, ¿ves porque no quiero tener más hijos? Tú solo piensas en malcriar a este, imagínate lo que pasaría si tuviéramos más Issei

-no digas esas cosas delante de Eriol, él es un buen niño, no hagas caso a tu madre hijo, los dos te queremos mucho –el pequeño solo asiente mientras sigue comiendo su desayuno

-como sea, pasado mañana será la cena de navidad y mas te vale que te portes bien Eriol, no quiero berrinches ni escándalos

-no mamá, me portaré bien

-eso espero, si ya terminaste de desayunar ve a prepararte para tus clases de piano

La navidad en general resultaba divertida, sus padres pasaban unos días en casa, las cocineras horneaban galletas de mantequilla y pasteles, chocolate caliente y comidas deliciosas que solo se hacían en esta época, solo había un problema: la cena de navidad, esa noche venía mucha gente a la casa, todos los amigos de sus padres acudían a la gran cena que cada año desde que tenía memoria organizaba su madre, la mayoría resultaban ser personas agradables, las mujeres le saludaban con besos y pellizcos en las mejillas y los hombres le revolvían el cabello, le llevaban juguetes o ropa como regalo de navidad, y esta fecha se convertía en una gran celebración de la que su madre disfrutaba (aunque ella no hubiera decorado la casa o preparado la cena), aunque había alguno que otro que siempre lo miraba feo, como si fuera el causante de algún mal, en fin, todo aquello resultaba un tanto abrumador para el pequeño Eriol por ser el único niño en la reunión, la mayoría de los amigos de sus padres no tenían hijos y los que los tenían rara vez los llevaban a la reunión, que para él terminaba justo después de cenar.

La cena terminaba a las 10, y era esa hora en la que Eriol agradecía los regalos y les daba las buenas noches aunque siempre le rogaba a sus padres por quedarse un poco más "los niños buenos no discuten las decisiones de sus padres" le decía su madre "las reuniones de los adultos son muy aburridas" le aseguraba su padre, y sin más que objetar se iba a dormir.

-nana ¿si las reuniones de los adultos son tan aburridas por qué siempre están riendo?

-eso lo sabrás cuando seas mayor mi niño, y si en verdad quieres crecer bien debes dormir bien ¿entendido? –Dijo arropándolo- buenas noches

-buenas noches nana

Y así el pequeño se dispuso a dormir, y así lo hizo, al menos hasta que se escuchó un gran alboroto en el piso de abajo, se escuchaban gritos y cosas rompiéndose, por lo que curioso se dirigió hacia el recibidor que era de donde provenían todos los ruidos, pero al final decidió quedarse escondido cuando vio a su padre tratando de golpear a uno de sus amigos, mientras era detenido por otros dos.

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto en nuestra propia casa Helena –reclamaba

-¿y qué esperabas? Yo no quería casarme contigo Issei, tú lo sabías y aún así me lo pediste

-lo hice por Eriol, para que fuéramos una familia, y tienes el descaro de ser la amante de este mal amigo, y peor aún meterte con él en nuestra propia casa, ¿acaso no tienes vergüenza?

-no es mi culpa que tu no hayas sabido hacerme feliz, la verdad es que yo amo a Robert y no me arrepiento de nada

-te lo dije Issei, tú no eres hombre para Helena ¿no crees que si te lo decía era por algo? –dijo el otro burlándose

-¡váyanse todos! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

-Issei espera…

-dije que se fueran, todos váyanse ¡largo! –dijo empujando a Helena hacia la salida

-¡hey esta también es mi casa! Y no me voy a ir y menos sin llevarme mis cosas

-no te llevarás nada y jamás volverás a poner un pie en esta casa, así que ya lárgate antes de que haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir

Y esa fue la última vez que Eriol vio a su madre, jamás volvió a la casa después de esa noche, ni ella ni a ninguno de los invitados que estuvieron en la cena, el siguiente año, en navidad su padre estuvo fuera de la casa en un viaje de negocios, al igual que al siguiente y al siguiente, se sentía solo, así que creó a Rubymoon y Spinelsun, pero nunca más en esa casa volvió a celebrarse la cena de navidad que cada año organizaba su madre y ese día pasaba como uno más…

Aquellos recuerdos los había guardado en el fondo de su inconsciencia y justo ahora salían a flote, este era uno de los recuerdos que nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus guardianes y mucho menos pensó compartirlos con sus amigos, era irónico que justo ahora que había terminado su vida es que se diera cuenta del daño que le causaron y al mismo tiempo él causó a la gente a su alrededor.

De nuevo todo se volvió negro y Eriol despertó de sus recuerdos, de nuevo estaba en el lugar del principio, una inmensidad de color blanco con un gran árbol de navidad a lo lejos y se preguntaba qué otra cosa le quedaba por ver si él ya no estaría en el futuro de Tomoyo, ni de sus guardianes o sus amigos, se dejó caer en la solitaria banca con la mirada perdida, hasta que junto con una ventisca helada frente a él apareció una alta figura encapuchada, un manto blanco lo cubría desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y a la altura del rostro solo se veía oscuridad, el ente señaló con su largo dedo hacia la derecha.

-supongo que serás el espíritu de las navidades futuras… -dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a seguirlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien, les dejo un capitulo tal vez ligeramente más cortito que los anteriores pero porque ustedes me han pedido un poco del pasado de Eriol y las razones que tiene para odiar la navidad, supongo que después de esa última navidad ya no querría celebrar de nuevo, yo tampoco lo haría, la verdad.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios del capítulo que me muero por leerlos. ¡Saludos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En esta ocasión contestaré sus mensajes ya que la mayoría no tiene cuenta de fanfiction:

Marie: tienes razón, cuando una persona querida se va es muy triste pasar estas fechas sin ella, y más si por algún motivo no quedaron en buenos términos.

Sul Ad Astral: muy interesante tu teoría, quien sabe y pueda ser el caso. Y pues sí, pobre Tomoyo uno nunca piensa que cuando ve o habla con una persona va a ser la última vez que estemos con ellos.

Cookie: seguramente que el bebé se parece a Eriol, y efectivamente seguro que la pobre Tomoyo la va a pasar mal.

Scharmmasch: es muy poco común encontrar historias ET en el fandom, así que a las que nos gusta debemos apoyar con nuestro granito de arena para que haya más historias, espero que sigas leyendo los demás capítulos.

RIP-MODE: definitivamente eso fue falta de comunicación de ambas partes, pero ahora tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde ¿o no?

Nozomi: definitivamente fue un momento muy triste cuando Tomoyo le dice lo del bebé y la impotencia de Eriol, me alegra haber podido transmitirte eso.

ALINA 0404: siempre es bueno tener buenos amigos a tu lado y así como ella siempre estaba para los demás, es hora de que los demás la apoyen a ella ahora que lo necesita ¿no crees? ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

Noir: lo más probable es que esto solo sea el principio de las penas de Tomoyo, pero seguro que al final todo sale bien. ;)

Raime: muchas gracias por tus observaciones, procuraré revisar los capítulos, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Si alguien más dejó mensaje en el capítulo 3 y no le contesté, se los agradezco mucho y no se preocupen, seguro lo leí pero se perdió en mi correo. ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia sin ningún fin de lucro, igualmente la historia original del famoso "A Christmas Carol" pertenece a Charles Dickens.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

C5: el futuro sin ti

-supongo que serás el espíritu de las navidades futuras… -dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a seguirlo

Eriol siguió a aquel ser un buen rato sin ver nada alrededor, hasta que llegaron a una casa de considerable tamaño, ni tan grande como la de él o la de Tomoyo, pero si más grande que la de los Kinomoto, era de color blanco, tenía un gran jardín y era de dos pisos, como ya era costumbre, era una época previa a la navidad, atravesaron las paredes y llegaron a la sala de la casa que estaba en silencio hasta que de pronto se escucharon gritos y risas, una niña de unos 5 años de largo y despeinado cabello negro pasó corriendo por su lado, seguida por Nakuru que corría detrás de ella con un vestido rojo entre sus manos.

-Amane ven aquí y ponte el vestido -le rogaba la chica, la niña se subió a uno de los sillones y empezó a brincar

-no me lo voy a poner -decía entre risas mientras seguía brincando

-Amane sama, si sigue brincando en el sillón se puede caer -escuchó la voz de Spinel que flotaba muy cerca de ella

Entonces vio más de cerca a la niña, tenía el cabello negro azulado y una sonrisa traviesa, era muy parecida a él, solo que tenía los ojos iguales a los de Tomoyo, pero todos los gestos eran iguales a los suyos, esa niña que brincaba en el sillón era su hija, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era hermosa y sonreía con la felicidad de todo niño, y eso le agradó.

-Está bien Spi-chan, pero no me voy a poner el vestido -dijo la niña sentándose en el sillón cruzada de brazos, pero en su rostro se notaba que lo decía solo por fastidiar a la guardiana

-Amane chan, te voy a acusar con tu mamá, ella te hizo este vestido para que te lo pusieras hoy –dijo ya acostumbrada a lidiar con los caprichos de la niña, después de todo si se parecía más de lo conveniente a su antiguo amo

-mi mamá no está

-entonces con tu papá

-tampoco está -dijo la niña enseñándole la lengua

-¿que decían de mi? -por la puerta de entrada apareció un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y piel ligeramente morena, la niña al instante se quedo quieta en el asiento y Eriol lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Touya ayúdame, Amane no se quiere poner el vestido y ya casi es hora de irnos

-¿por qué no quieres ponerte el vestido? ¿No quieres ir a la casa de la tía Sakura?

-¡Si quiero ir! –dijo parándose del sillón como si tuviera un resorte

-entonces ponte el vestido

-hay, está bien papá -la niña toma el vestido de las manos de Nakuru y se dirige a las escaleras con Spinel volando cerca de ella, cuando la guardiana iba a seguirla Touya la detiene

-¿dónde está Tomoyo?

-no lo sé, salió desde temprano

-¿no dijo a donde iba?

-nunca lo dice -contestó tristemente- iré a ayudar a Amane a arreglarse

-está bien, cuando estén listas avísenme

-ok

Touya se dirige a uno de los sillones y se queda pensativo mirando a la nada, hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse para dar paso a una mujer de cabello negro, que vestía un largo abrigo café

-¿dónde estabas? Nakuru no pudo hacer que Amane se vistiera

-fui al cementerio, creí que te lo había comentado

-¿no fuiste hace unos días?

-Sí, pero hoy es...

-Ya sé que día es hoy, pero deberías estar aquí con la niña -le dijo con tono de reclamo

-Nakuru sabe encargarse de ella, no veo cual sea el problema

-que su madre eres tú, no ella

-no pasa nada si no estoy aquí un día Touya

-es que no ha sido un día, últimamente te la pasas fuera todo el tiempo

-he estado ocupada con el trabajo, no tienes porque reclamarme si tampoco tú pasas tiempo en la casa

-no es lo mismo

-claro que no, todo lo que yo hago siempre te parece mal –dijo dándose la vuelta, pero es detenida por Touya quien la toma del brazo

-sabes que eso no es cierto

-tú sabes que si

-¿vas a arreglarte para ir la cena a casa de Sakura?

-no voy a ir –contestó desviando la mirada

-le prometiste que irías –en sus ojos podía verse un poco de suplica

-discúlpame con ella, dile que no me siento bien

-cada año es lo mismo, debes cumplir tus promesas –esta vez podía notarse un poco de rencor en su voz

-no puedo, lo siento, pero aun no estoy preparada

-mamá ¿están peleando? –dijo la niña corriendo hacia su madre

-no corazón, que linda te ves con ese vestido

-es muy bonito, gracias mami

-qué bueno que te haya gustado tu regalo, feliz navidad cariño

-feliz navidad mami ¿vas a venir con nosotros a la fiesta? –preguntó esperanzada, Touya le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Tomoyo

-no cariño, me siento un poco enferma

-¿le digo a Nakuru que llame al doctor?

-no es necesario, si descanso un poco se me va a pasar, mañana estaré mejor

-¿quieres que me quede contigo?

-claro que no, ve a visitar a tus abuelos y tíos y juega con tus primos

-está bien

-ya estamos listas Touya ¿nos vamos? –preguntó Nakuru que venía bajando las escaleras

-sí, esperen en el auto todos, solo voy por mi abrigo

-vamos Amane chan –dijo la guardiana extendiendo su mano hacia la niña

-adiós mami –dijo acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo y un beso

-adiós cariño, pórtate bien

-¡sí! –gritó efusivamente antes de tomar la mano de Nakuru y avanzar hacia la salida

Touya se dirigió al segundo piso mientras Tomoyo se fue a la sala, la cual estaba decorada de acuerdo a la época navideña, oyó la puerta principal cerrarse y el motor del auto alejándose, se acurrucó en el sillón abrazando un cojín y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse.

-me pregunto si algún día podré dejarte ir Eriol… se que lo necesito, pero no quiero hacerlo… pero tampoco puedo estar a medias, quiero volver a reír y festejar la navidad con nuestra hija, pero siento que si lo hago me olvidaré de ti y no quiero eso… deberías estar aquí

Eriol no sabía que pensar, le llenaba de tristeza saber que Tomoyo ya no era capaz de encontrar alegría en un día que significaba tanto para ella por su culpa, que aunque no hubiera sido su decisión había arruinado para siempre ese momento tan especial y ni siquiera era capaz de compartirlo con su familia, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver que intentaba lo mejor que podía seguir adelante, estaba con Touya, al cual su hija llamaba papá y en su mirada pudo notar que este la quería como si de verdad fuera su hija, y ni hablar de sus guardianes que al parecer se desvivían por cuidar de ella, podían ser una familia feliz, sin embargo su sombra no se lo permitiría.

Al minuto siguiente se encontraban en una enorme casa también adornada al estilo más navideño posible: un gran árbol decorado con estrellas brillantes, guirnaldas, duendes, monos de nieve y un sinfín de adornos estaban por todos los rincones que iban desde la entrada, pasando por la sala, el comedor, la cocina y hasta el baño, se escuchaban risas y balbuceos de niños, platicas de adultos y una ligera música de piano, el timbre de la casa sonó y a la puerta de dirigió una mujer de unos 30 años, llevaba un vestido azul y su largo cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta y encima del vestido un delantal rosa, en cuanto abrió la puerta un bólido rojo se lanzó sobre ella y no le quedó más remedio que atraparlo entre sus brazos.

-¡tía Sakura hola! –casi gritó la niña dejando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer

-Amane-chan, veo que estás muy alegre el día de hoy

-¡sí, porque mi mamá me hizo este vestido nuevo y vamos a abrir muchos regalos, y comer pastel! –dijo aún mas emocionada

-claro que sí cariño ¿por qué no vas a la sala? Ahí están Kohaku, Midori, kero y ya llegó tu abuela

-¡sí!

En cuanto Sakura la puso en el suelo la niña salió disparada hacia la sala y el alboroto que se armó en cuanto se encontró con sus primos Kohaku y Midori (d años respectivamente) además del guardián del sol fue tal, que Naukuru y Spinel no pudieron evitar seguirla en cuanto hubieron saludado a la dueña de la casa, dejando a Touya y su hermana caminado lentamente hacia la cocina.

-¿tampoco pudiste convencer a Tomoyo este año?

-no –dijo seriamente tomando asiento- sinceramente ya no sé que puedo hacer

-sabías que no iba a ser fácil, te lo dije y ella también lo hizo

-lo sé, pero yo he cumplido mi parte, amo a Amane como si fuera mi propia hija, nunca le he pedido nada, pero parece que soy el único al que le importa mantener esta familia

-no digas eso Touya –dijo tomando la mano de su hermano- te juro que ella lo intenta, pero no es fácil perder a la persona que amas, es algo que probablemente no puedes superar

-papá lo hizo –contesto seriamente

-papá tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, no digo que sea menos doloroso, pero al menos tuvo oportunidad de despedirse poco a poco, Tomoyo no tuvo esa oportunidad, y aunque no lo diga, yo sé que se quedó con la culpa, el día del entierro mientras lloraba se preguntaba qué abría pasado si ella hubiera contestado el teléfono la última vez que la llamó

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eriol y Tomoyo pelearon unos días antes del accidente, él la llamó pero Tomoyo decidió ignorarlo un poco más, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nuevamente que lo amaba o siquiera de decirle como se sentía al respecto

-no lo sabía…

-sé que eso no justifica nada, pero al menos intenta entender

-claro que lo entiendo, pero ¿no es más triste que la persona que amas esté a tu lado, pero que su corazón ya no pueda sentir?

-hermano… -dijo Sakura antes de brindarle un abrazo con el cual solo deseaba hacerlo sentir mejor

Eriol, acompañado del espíritu miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta, antes pensaba que nadie en el mundo podía amar a Tomoyo mas de lo que él lo hacía, pero estaba equivocado, sí había alguien que podría amarla más, alguien que tomara su alma rota y con todo su amor tratara de componerla, alguien que pudiera amar también a una hija que no era suya, sabiendo que probablemente nunca llegaría a tener un hijo que fuera suyo, soportar con paciencia que la persona a su lado nunca estuviera realmente ahí, sino solo existiendo pérdida en el pasado, recibiendo a cambio solamente indiferencia, lagrimas y en el mejor de los casos sonrisas genuinas que nunca iban dirigidas a él y aún así quedarse a su lado.

Él no sabía si podría ser capaz de vivir de esa manera, compartiendo su vida con un fantasma al cual no podía exigirle nada, a conformarse con solo permanecer ahí, por si en algún momento lo necesitaba.

-¿cómo fue que ella aceptó casarse con Touya? ¿Por qué lo hizo si sabía que no serían felices? Al menos no ellos –dijo fijando la mirada en los hermanos que aún seguían abrazados en la cocina

-quizá era la mejor opción que tenía

La voz del espíritu de las navidades futuras sonó grave, pero no alcanzó a percibir ninguna emoción en ella, y de pronto ya no se encontraban en aquella cocina, sino en la habitación que él solía ocupar en la antigua mansión en la que vivía con sus guardianes.

La pelinegra se encontraba en la cama, en su cara se notaba que estaba cansada, el sol trataba de colarse por el poco espacio que había entre las cortinas cerradas, en el lugar se encontraban Naukuru, que le ofrecía una taza de té a un Shaoran que estaba parado junto a Sakura que mostraba en su figura que estaba embarazada y en sus brazos sostenía un bulto enredado en una ligera manta rosa y un Spinel que observaba todo a los pies de la cama.

-Tomoyo, es hermosa, en serio no me canso de mirarla, su boquita y su naricita –decía mientras Shaoran le hacía cariñitos a la bebé

-ya verás que en cuanto nazca tu hijo, te vas a olvidar de la mía –le contestó a su amiga con una ligera sonrisa

-por supuesto que no, te prometo que la seguiré queriendo igual –dijo poniéndola en brazos de Shaoran y acercándose a beber un poco del té que le habían servido momentos atrás

-¿ya sabes cómo vas a llamarla? –preguntó Shaoran que sostenía a la niña con extremo cuidado

-sí, lo he pensado mucho estos días y decidí llamarla Amane

-qué bonito nombre ¿se escribe como "sonido de la lluvia"? –Tomoyo solo asintió- ¿y por qué ese nombre?

-Eriol una vez me contó que lo que más extrañaba de Inglaterra era el sonido de la lluvia porque lo hacía sentir tranquilo –respondió calmadamente, aunque todos sabían lo difícil que era para la amatista hablar de la reencarnación de Clow

-seguro que a Amane-chan también le gustará la lluvia y será igual de traviesa que su padre ¿verdad Shaoran?

-espero que no tanto o nos va a sacar canas verdes a todos –respondió el chino mirando de nuevo a la niña que seguía dormida ajena a todo lo que se hablaba de ella- promete que serás buena Amane y no harás preocupar a tío Shaoran –ante sus palabras todos los presentes comenzaron a reír

Después de un rato la pareja de castaños se retiró dejando descansar a Tomoyo, pero prometiendo que volverían pronto para visitarlas, la pequeña Amane dormía plácidamente en su cuna, mientras ella miraba por la ventana como el día estaba a punto de terminar, a Eriol le gustaban los días lluviosos, a ella cuando caía nieve, pero juntos aprendieron a gustar de los colores de los que se pintaba el cielo cuando se acercaba la noche, y últimamente encontraba paz mirando el atardecer.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Nakuru que entró a la habitación con Spinel en sus brazos, lentamente se acercaron hasta la cuna, mirando embelesados a la niña mientras dormía, su amo ya no estaba con ellos, pero aún sin saberlo les había dejado un pedacito de él en esa niña que se encargarían de cuidar en su lugar.

-Tomoyo ¿has pensado en la propuesta de Touya? –preguntó con cautela la guardiana, Spinel también dirigió su mirada hacia ella

-no hay nada que pensar, le diré que no –Los guardianes la miraron sin decir nada con un gesto indescifrable- ¿no estarán sugiriendo que acepte o sí? Eso sería traicionar a Eriol, y él es su amo

-Tomoyo-sama, no es nuestro deber meternos en las decisiones de nuestros amos, pero si podemos pedirle que considere todas las opciones antes de aceptar o rechazar la ayuda del joven Kinomoto, Amane-sama necesita un padre

-el mío murió cuando era niña, es triste no tenerlo, pero yo la voy a querer por los dos, y además están ustedes conmigo, los tres podemos cuidar de ella

-como bien sabes, nosotros vivimos gracias a la magia de nuestros creadores, aunque intentemos negarlo, no somos humanos, Eriol ya no está aquí y Spinel y yo no sabemos cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí, nuestro amo se fue sin pasar nuestra existencia a otra persona –dijo Nakuru con la voz quebrada

-¿estás diciendo que ustedes van a desaparecer como estuvo a punto de hacerlo Yue? –Preguntó alarmada- ¿ustedes también van a dejarme?

-no estamos seguros de eso, existe la posibilidad de que Amane-sama haya heredado la magia del amo Eriol, pero aun así ella aún es muy pequeñita, y no podemos saberlo, y si eso llegara a suceder, no queremos que se quede sola –concluyó Spinel

-podemos pedirle ayuda a Sakura, o a Shaoran, seguro que ellos…

-no es tan simple como crees Tomoyo –dijo Nakuru acercándose a ella y tomado sus manos entre las suyas- hasta ahora el único cambio es que no podemos regresar a nuestra verdadera forma, pero no te preocupes, al menos de momento no vamos a desaparecer, y menos sin decírtelo

-gracias por estar aquí… así sea mucho o poco tiempo, ustedes tres son lo único que me queda de él "sus hijos"

Nakuru se retiró a su habitación y Spinel se acurrucó, como era su costumbre, en la cuna junto a la pequeña Amane, velando su sueño, mientras Tomoyo sentada en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación miraba una fotografía donde estaban ella y Eriol, pensaba en el pasado y todos los momentos que jamás olvidaría, pero también en el futuro, pensaba en su hija, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, ni ella ni los guardianes estaban en las mejores condiciones, amaban a Amane, pero era cierto que todos ellos estaban incompletos y necesitaban algo a que sostenerse, ella necesitaba sentirse segura… tal vez solo tal vez aceptar la ayuda que Touya le ofrecía no era tan descabellado después de todo.

La escena cambió nuevamente, ahora estaban parados en el recibidor, el timbre sonó y una Tomoyo ataviada con un veraniego vestido amarillo y su cabello trenzado cayendo a un lado de su rostro se dirigió a abrir la puerta, dudó antes de tomar la manija, soltó un suspiro, apretó los puños buscando valor, y cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente supo que la hora de la verdad había llegado, abrió la puerta, y con un intento de sonrisa invitó a entrar a Touya Kinomoto, quien de inmediato aceptó el té que le ofrecían a tomar en la sala.

Él nunca había pensado en visitar esa casa, incluso la primera vez tuvo problemas para encontrar la dirección (cosa tonta si lo pensaba, ya que era literalmente enorme), pero en los últimos 6 meses había acudido varias veces, ya sea solo, en compañía otras veces de Yukito o Sakura, o incluso de su padre, con el fin de tener noticias de la amatista, y debía admitir que a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aquel lugar de ninguna manera podría relacionarlo con la mujer que tenía frente a él, o no al menos con la mujer que había conocido cuando era apenas una niña, en un intento de no olvidar a Eriol, Tomoyo había decidido vivir en la casa de éste, acompañada por los guardianes y su madre.

-Sakura dice que ya has escogido un nombre para la niña –empezó la conversación antes de darle una mordida a uno de los pastelillos- pero no me dijo cual era

-Amane –contestó simplemente

-en Inglaterra siempre llueve ¿no?

-eso me ha contado Nakuru, yo nunca he estado allí

-supongo que no me has invitado solo para tomar el té o hablar del clima de Inglaterra

-fuiste tú quien sacó el tema, pero tienes razón, no quería hablar contigo de eso

-entonces ¿quieres decírmelo ahora?

-he pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste

-¿y ya has tomado una decisión? –Tomoyo asintió levemente- te escucho

-quiero decirte que agradezco y acepto tu proposición –Touya la mira un poco sorprendido pero no la interrumpe- pero solo puedo hacer eso, no puedo prometerte que en algún momento voy a corresponder tus sentimientos, o que voy a olvidarme de Eriol, no voy a pedirte que esperes por mí, nunca he sido una persona egoísta, pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte es hacer todo lo posible por ser tu esposa al menos para el resto del mundo y poner todo lo que esté de mi parte para que seamos una familia

-yo te prometo que las voy a querer a las dos, y que nunca te voy a pedir más que me dejes estar a tu lado cuando más me necesites.

Después de eso, y si ninguna palabra de parte de Eriol o del espíritu, estaban de ahora en la casa de los Li, donde junto a su hija, un par de niños castaños se entretenían haciendo pedazos las envolturas de todos los regalos que tenían frente a ellos, después de todo Sonomi Daidouji tenía una empresa que hacía juguetes, los adultos los ayudaban de vez en cuando, y mucho rato después de platicas, juegos y cantos uno a uno los pequeños fueron cayendo dormidos ya sea en la alfombra o en brazos de sus padres, esta fue la señal para que Touya tomara en brazos a su hija y junto con sus acompañantes se dirigiera de regreso a casa.

Y ahí terminó todo, para encontrarse en el mismo lugar del principio, nada había cambiado en aquel escenario, por fortuna, o por desgracia, el Eriol Hiraguizawa que había llegado ahí sí que no era el mismo, había entendido lo tonto que había sido al no compartir sus recuerdos con Tomoyo, ella lo habría entendido, y lo hubiera ayudado a creer de nuevo en esa magia que no era capaz de ver, aunque no podía decir que ella no lo había intentado.

Nunca pudo imaginar que una simple decisión como no celebrar la navidad con su novia podría derivar en todo lo que había pasado, una simple frase y su orgullo habían terminado incluso con su vida y su futuro con su familia, si tan solo aquellos ángeles del principio le hubieran dicho la verdad, estaba dispuesto a ser sincero con las personas que ama, a escuchar y compartir los momentos felices con ellos, por el simple hecho de que esas personas eran felices, Tomoyo siempre decía que era feliz si la persona más querida para ella lo era, bueno, Eriol también era feliz cuando ella sonreía, pero con la única diferencia de que él quería ser también feliz junto a ella, lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

-¿de verdad estás dispuesto a hacer todo eso que dices Eriol? –Eriol levantó la mirada hacia el espíritu de las navidades futuras, quien ese momento se quitaba la capa para dejar ver su rostro, la cara del inglés reflejó una gran sorpresa cuando reconoció su cara

-usted es…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos! Una disculpa por haber tardado un poco más de lo que tenía acostumbrado, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, creo que me quedó un poco más trágico de lo que creí en un principio, de un simple "no me gusta la navidad" pasó todo este drama, la verdad pobre Tomoyo, tal vez no lo ha intentado suficiente, pero realmente tener que despedirse del amor de su vida de esa manera, no podemos esperar que actué de otra manera.

¿Quién creen que sea el espíritu de las navidades futuras? Me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto, al igual que sus comentarios de esta entrega. En esta ocasión solo contestaré los mensajes de las personas que tienen cuenta en fanfiction directamente, al resto les pido una disculpa, pero agradezco los reviews de: paranoid destruction, Ann Li, Raime, SylviaOcytko, cookie, Noir, ALINA 0404, Marie, Sul Ad Astral, Nozomi, una lectora anónima que no dejó nombre y a Sakata Ayame por su follow en favoritos.

Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de año. ¡Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las chicas de Clamp, solo utilizo los personajes para mi historia sin ningún fin de lucro, igualmente la historia original del famoso "A Christmas Carol" pertenece a Charles Dickens.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 6: Reinicio

-usted es… ¿el padre de Tomoyo?

-Así es, soy Tsuyoshi Daidouji, pero dime ¿en verdad estás arrepentido de guardar tantos rencores? ¿Es cierto que lamentas haber lastimado a las personas que más te amaban?

-lo estoy señor… nunca pensé que mi silencio podría hacer sufrir tanto a Tomoyo, nunca pensé que las consecuencias de algo que yo creí tan tonto terminarían de esta manera

-¿y si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver qué harías?

-¿quieres un poco mas de postre Tomoyo? –le preguntaba Sakura a una Tomoyo que miraba embelesada la tarta de queso y fresas

-si por favor… lo siento pero desde que bueno… tu sabes, estoy… -en voz baja- embarazada no puedo dejar de comer cosas dulces

-no te preocupes, es normal –le dijo con una sonrisa- solo no te excedas eh –le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sirviéndole más tarta

-oye Tomoyito –el que hablaba era el pequeño guardián del sol

-¿Qué sucede Kero?

-los demás quieren que nos cantes algo ¿lo harás? –preguntó esperanzado

-¡si Tomoyo, por favor hazlo! Hace mucho que no cantas-dijo Sakura tomándola de las manos

-claro que sí, de ahora en adelante cantaré mas

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala, donde Touya ya se encontraba sentado frente al viejo órgano perteneciente a la fallecida Nadeshico, juntos interpretaron bellas melodías que transportaron a más de uno a aquella época donde todo era más sencillo, cuando la única preocupación era capturar las cartas Clow, y aún así para ellos era como un juego, Tomoyo pensó en todos aquellos momentos en los que su única preocupación consistía en que Sakura luciera espectacular en su siguiente batalla, hasta que llegó él, desde el principio le llamó la atención, aunque al enterarse de que fue él quien puso en graves peligros a su amiga (a ella incluso) lo odió un poco, sin embargo al final pudo ser capaz de perdonarlo, por decirlo de alguna manera, y de ahí en adelante todo se volvió más ligero entre ellos, compartían gustos y se volvieron cómplices en mas de alguna travesura que generalmente incluía a su par de amigos castaños, hasta que un día, lo que no se esperaba sucedió: Eriol se le había declarado, su relación, aunque podría considerarse cercana nunca le dio indicios de que algo así fuera a suceder, Eriol siempre guardaba una cierta distancia para con ella, la llamaba siempre "señorita Daidouji", aunque a muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras las llamaba por su nombre, ella sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esa fría tarde de finales de noviembre.

La mayoría de sus compañeros se habían ido desde hacía un rato, pero no ella, se había llevado a cabo una junta con los representantes de cada salón, y ella era la elegida de su grupo, regresó al salón de clases para recoger sus cosas, un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir una ráfaga de viento, el clima había empeorado a lo largo del día y el ligero abrigo que había cogido de su armario en la mañana resultaba insuficiente para cubrirla del horrible clima que había ahora, suspiró, caminando hacia la salida pensó en llamar a casa para que la recogieran, al final de cuentas los amigos con los que siempre caminaba a casa muy seguramente ya estuvieran en las suyas, y la idea de viajar cómodamente en una de las camionetas con clima, cabe recalcar, se le antojaba cada vez más, entonces lo vio, parado en la entrada del edificio, mirando despreocupadamente hacia el horizonte y de fondo el crepúsculo, los tonos naranjas del cielo le daban esa aura mágica que Sakura y Shaoran aseguraban que poseía, pero que ella debido a que no poseía magia era incapaz de ver, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él volteó hacia ella y le regaló una sonrisa que incluso creyó que la llenó de calidez por completo, ella lo saludó agitando la mano y se apresuró a salir del edificio.

-se ha demorado bastante la junta de representantes –dijo dándole la mano para ayudarle a bajar el último escalón, cosa que era común él hiciera no solo con ella, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente, cuando pasados los reglamentarios segundos que Eriol consideraba educadamente correctos sostener la mano de alguna señorita él aun sostenía su mano entre las suyas- tu mano está fría –dijo envolviéndola entre las suyas

-la temperatura ha bajado bastante –dijo nerviosamente mirando la mano que él sostenía- y me temo que no he venido lo suficientemente abrigada

-puedo verlo, así que supongo que no le molestará aceptar mi abrigo ¿o sí? Señorita Daidouji–dijo despojándose de éste

-oh, no podría de ninguna manera dejarlo a merced del frio –dijo siguiéndole la corriente- no es necesario que lo hagas Eriol… quiero decir Hiraguizawa

-no tengo ningún problema en dejarte mi abrigo, de hecho me ofendería mucho que no lo aceptara –dijo poniéndolo sobre sus hombros- en cuanto a lo otro, tampoco me molesta que me llame por mi nombre, sino todo lo contrario –ella iba a preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, pero al voltear a verlo ya con el abrigo puesto correctamente, se encontró con una de esas arrebatadoras sonrisas que sin darse cuenta ella amaba

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, la noche estaba cada vez más cerca, pero sus pasos eran lentos, caminaban juntos pero en un silencio poco común en ellos, la amatista quería hablarle, pero por alguna razón, no sabía que decir, él quería escuchar la dulce voz de ella, pero no sabía que preguntar, sin embargo aquel silencio no resultaba tan incómodo, sobre todo para Eriol, quien definitivamente necesitaba un poco de silencio para pensar bien.

-parece que está herido –alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la chica de cabellos negros, sin saber a qué se refería, giró su mirada y la encontró arrodillada sosteniendo algo entre sus manos, se acercó a ella para descubrir un pajarillo que en vano intentaba emprender el vuelo

-creo que se lastimó un ala, pobrecillo –dijo ayudando a la amatista a ponerse de pie

-sí, es una pena, un pájaro que no puede volar, seguramente estará muy triste –ella también se escuchaba triste y Eriol hizo lo único que podría haber hecho: puso sus manos encima de la creatura y este empezó a brillar, después de eso el pajarillo emprendió de nuevo el vuelo como si nada- ¡eso fue maravilloso Eriol! Muchas gracias

-no fue nada –dijo un poco apenado

-claro que lo fue, te aseguro que a ese pajarillo le has cambiado la vida –dijo aun mas emocionada

-en ese caso me alegra que eso te haya hecho feliz, no he visto nunca nada más hermoso que su sonrisa señorita Daidouji –dijo tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, lo que provocó que las mejillas de la joven se tiñeran de rosa

-yo… eh… gracias

-en verdad siento si le he ofendido de alguna forma al decirle eso

-no para nada –se apresuró a aclarar ella

-la verdad es que esto que le voy a decir tal vez parezca una locura, pero… usted me gusta mucho señorita Daidouji –en la cara de la amatista se mostraba la sorpresa que sus palabras habían causado, él rio internamente, esa expresión también la hacía ver linda

-yo…

-no es necesario que digas nada, si no tienes sentimientos por mi solo…

-¡espera! Yo… creo que también me gustas Eriol, es decir, no lo sé, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti mi corazón late muy fuerte, yo… creo que me gustaría intentarlo

Después de eso las cosas cambiaron, y aunque al principio era una situación extraña muy pronto se encontraron con que tenían muchas más cosas en común, que la pasaban muy bien juntos y que cuando se besaban definitivamente era una sensación maravillosa, Tomoyo dejó atrás sus dudas y ahora estaba ahí totalmente enamorada de ese hombre, que aunque en esta ocasión las cosas se hubieran puesto un poco feas, estaba segura que podrían resolverlo, en eso estaba divagando cuando su teléfono sonó, en la pantalla ponía el nombre de Nakuru.

-¡hola Nakuru! Feliz navidad

 _-hola Tomoyo eh…_

-¿Qué pasa? Te escuchas extraña

 _-no te alarmes, pero Spi y yo estamos en el hospital_

-¿qué sucedió? ¿Cómo me pides que no me alarme? –dijo levantándose de su asiento y alzando la voz, lo que llamó la atención de los demás

 _-Eriol tuvo un accidente, nos llamaron hace un rato del hospital_

-¿pero qué pasó? ¿Está bien?

 _\- no nos han dicho que le pasó, solo que no es grave_

-quédense ahí, voy para allá –dijo colgando la llamada

-¿Qué pasó Tomoyo? –preguntó una alarmada Sakura

-parece que Eriol tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital, tengo que irme

-yo te llevo, vamos

Tomoyo acompañada de Sakura, Shaoran y kero llegaron al hospital en menos de 15 minutos debido al inexistente trafico debido a la fecha y a la hora que era, contrario a lo que creyeron el hospital estaba atestado de gente, la mayoría vestidos (al igual que ellos) muy elegantes, debido a la celebración que se llevaba a cabo, en la sala de espera la multitud se movía de un lado a otro abordando a enfermeras y doctores o cualquier persona para obtener noticias de sus seres queridos, pero la mayoría de las veces solo obtenían una negativa como respuesta.

-parece que hubo un accidente grande, hay muchas personas –comentó kero asomándose por el bolso de su dueña, al fin y al cabo nadie estaba prestando atención a los recién llegados

-así parece peluche –concordó Shaoran y Sakura solo soltó un suspiro adelantándose para tomar la mano de su amiga

-no veo a Nakuru y Spinel ¿puedes sentirlos Sakura?

-hum… hay mucha gente… -concentrándose- están allá en aquel rincón –dijo señalando un lugar alejado de la multitud a donde se dirigieron de inmediato

La guardiana se encontraba acurrucada en una de las incomodas sillas con la cabeza gacha y un spinel al borde la asfixia debido al apretado abrazo que le daba, en cuanto sintió la presencia de Tomoyo levantó la vista y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-qué bueno que llegaste

-todo estará bien Nakuru-chan, no tienes por qué tener miedo, recuerda que las malas noticias llegan pronto

-ya lo sé, pero todo este lugar se siente un aura de muerte y tristeza, no lo puedo soportar

-tranquila ¿ya le han dicho algo?

-no, aun no, le he preguntado un montón de veces a las enfermeras pero nadie sabe nada

Paso casi una hora de incertidumbre hasta que por fin una enfermera salió preguntando por los familiares de Hiraguizawa.

-ve tú Tomoyo, nosotros esperamos aquí –le dijo Nakuru

-de acuerdo

La enfermera guió a la amatista a través de un largo pasillo blanco, había varias personas sentadas en sillas con heridas menores y los doctores y enfermeras iban de un lugar a otro, finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde había varias camas, las cuales estaban ocupadas por pacientes con heridas desde leves hasta otras bastante graves, a Tomoyo se le encogió el estomago y se le aceleró el corazón de solo pensar que Eriol estuviera en esas condiciones, pero cuando finalmente llegó a donde él estaba, se lo encontró sentado en la camilla acomodándose las mangas de la camisa que se encontraba manchada de sangre, pero salvo por un par de puntadas en la frente y el rostro un poco hinchado parecía estar bien, su corazón se tranquilizó cuando él la vio y le dirigió una gran sonrisa que enseguida correspondió.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí cariño? –dijo cuando ya tenía a la mujer entre sus brazos

-Nakuru me llamó, estaba muy asustada, me alegro que estés bien ¿Qué pasó?

-iba a verte, pero hubo un accidente en la carretera, hubo muchos heridos, pero yo fui de los últimos por eso no me pasó nada

-de todas formas resultaste herido –dijo a punto de llorar

-vamos, no llores, estoy bien, estoy contigo para siempre ¿recuerdas?

-¿lo prometes?

-siempre mi amor –en eso escuchan como alguien se aclara la garganta y al voltear ven a un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel que llevaba el típico conjunto azul y su bata blanca al igual que unos papeles en las manos

-señor Hiraguizawa, aquí está su alta, necesito que alguien la firme

-yo la firmaré doctor –dijo Tomoyo tomando los papeles que el médico le ofrecía

-esta es la receta, debe tomar estos medicamentos para el dolor cada 8 horas durante 5 días y este otro cada 12 para desinflamar, como sufrió una leve contusión si presenta síntomas como mareos, perdida de la conciencia, vértigo o desorientación por favor acuda de inmediato al hospital y procure guardar reposo –dijo entregándole la mencionada receta a la amatista quien la tomó con una tímida sonrisa

-no se preocupe doctor, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo

-en ese caso, ya no hay nada más que hacer, puede marcharse señor Hiraguizawa

Al llegar de nuevo a la sala de espera, una llorosa Nakuru se lanzó a los brazos de su amo, quien la recibió con una tierna sonrisa y a la vez con una gran alegría en su corazón, al verla sonreírle, aun estaba fresca en su memoria aquella imagen de ella y Spinel llenos de tristeza e incertidumbre acerca de su futuro, y se propuso que a ellos tampoco los iba a dejar desamparados.

-será mejor que nos vayamos, este lugar a mí también me pone los nervios de punta

Después de dejarlos en la casa Hiraguizawa Sakura, Shaoran y kero reemprendieron el camino a la casa de los Kinomoto, los guardianes se dirigieron a su habitación dejando a su amo al cuidado de su novia, así que la pareja se dirigió al dormitorio principal.

-creo que voy a darme un baño, huelo a hospital –dijo el pelinegro avanzando al cuarto de baño después de haber tomado la pijama que su novia le ofrecía- ¿quieres venir conmigo? –le dijo con una sonrisa sexy

-ni de chiste, tengo demasiado frio, mejor te espero en la cama

-esa también parece una buena idea cariño

-¡hey! Recuerda que el médico dijo que guardaras reposo, así que nada de acción por esa noche

-pues que aburrida eres

20 minutos después ya bañado y cambiado Eriol regresó a su habitación donde encontró a Tomoyo apenas asomando la cabeza entre las mantas profundamente dormida, se quedó un buen rato solo contemplándola, recordando todo lo que había visto mientras estaba inconsciente, aún no estaba seguro si en verdad había regresado de la muerte o solo había sido un sueño, lo cierto es que lo que había aprendido gracias a los pseudo espíritus de las navidades nunca lo iba a olvidar nunca, suavemente acarició la sonrosada mejilla de su novia y cuando esta susurró su nombre entre sueños supo lo que debía hacer, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde en un alejado rincón yacía una caja grande de cartón donde Nakuru y Spinel habían colocado los adornos navideños después de que les ordenara quitarlos.

-gracias a Dios mis guardianes son desobedientes y no tiraron todo esto –murmuró el mago- solo que ahora necesito un árbol

-así que finalmente se decidió a complacer a Tomoyo sama –Spinel se dirigió volando lentamente hasta él

-¿no lo dijo Nakuru el otro día? Que "el amor es buscar la felicidad del otro", y quiero ser solo yo quien haga feliz a Tomoyo

-bueno, esto me parece un buen comienzo amo Eriol

Se despertó cuando la luz del sol se coló por un hueco entre las cortinas, aun hacía frio, así que se acurrucó de nuevo, dándose la vuelta para ser cobijada por los brazos del hombre que se suponía debería estar a su lado durmiendo, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no era así, se sentó en la cama y buscó por toda la habitación, pero no había rastro de Eriol, aunque se suponía que debería estar en cama, dispuesta a darle un buen regaño a su novio, Tomoyo se puso sobre el pijama el abrigo que llevaba la noche anterior, al igual que el par de pantuflas que desde hacía tiempo había dejado ahí al igual que muchas otras de sus cosas, al salir de la habitación se dio cuenta que toda la casa estaba en silencio, hasta que de pronto una melodía empezó escucharse, ese solo podía ser Eriol tocando el piano, así que se dirigió hacia la sala.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse la habitación adornada con todas las cosas que hace unos días había llevado precisamente con ese fin, pero había algo mas en el ambiente, además de la música pudo sentir aquella chispa, "la magia" de la navidad, su rostro se iluminó, ya que eso solo podía ser obra de su adorado mago, se dirigió hacia él, quien seguía tocando con la maestría que lo caracterizaba y lo abrazó por la espalda depositando un beso en su mejilla justo cuando terminaba aquella melodía.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –le preguntó muy cerca del oído, Eriol pudo detectar la alegría en su voz

-esto cariño, es la magia de la navidad ¿te gusta? –preguntó poniéndose de pie para abrazarla

-¡me encanta!, ¿pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-te amo, y lo que es importante para ti también lo es para mi

-muchas gracias amor

-solo tendrás que disculparme porque no pude comprarte un obsequio

-no te preocupes, eso no es importante

-pero espera, no es un regalo mío, pero si pude repararlo –dijo poniéndole entre las manos aquella estrella de cristal

-no puedo creer que la reparaste ¡muchas gracias!

-fue mi culpa en primer lugar que se rompiera, así que era mi responsabilidad arreglarlo, perdóname… por todo lo que te dije

-no te disculpes, también fue mi culpa, debí dejarlo pasar al menos por esta vez

-no, a partir de ahora te prometo que haremos juntos todas las cosas que nos hagan felices a los dos –dijo acercándose a ella para besarla- en verdad extrañé esto querida ¿por qué te hiciste tanto del rogar?

-lo siento, pero yo también te extrañé –dijo comenzando ahora ella el beso- bueno, ya que estamos en el momento de las confesiones… quiero decirte algo

-te escucho, puedes decirme lo que quieras

-bueno, yo… quería darte como regalo de navidad la mejor noticia del mundo, pero luego peleamos y luego el accidente y yo… y yo… estoy nerviosa, lo siento

-solo respira y ordena tus ideas cariño –dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando sus brazos

-¡estoyembarazada! –casi gritó y tan rápido que seguramente él no le habría entendido

-espera dilo de nuevo, pero esta vez más despacio ¿quieres?

-ok, dije que estoy. Embarazada. ¡Vamos a ser papás Eriol!

-¿estás hablando en serio? Eso es… ¡maravilloso! –dijo tomándola entre sus brazos

-¿de verdad te parece maravilloso?

-¿por qué no iba a serlo?

-bueno, es que no habíamos planeado esto, es decir…

-amor, es el mejor regalo que puedes darme, en serio –Tomoyo solo sonríe- ya verás que todo va a salir bien

-la verdad es que estoy un poco asustada –reconoció abrazándose a él

-no tienes por qué, yo voy a estar a tu lado, ya te lo dije

-gracias

-espera a que Nakuru se entere, se va a poner eufórica

-¡Seguro que sí!

Finalmente Eriol estuvo seguro que su único propósito en la vida debía ser hacer feliz a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, aunque a veces eso implicara hacer cosas que lo le gustaban tanto, aunque estaba seguro que lo mejor aun estaba por venir, ya quería tener entre sus brazos a aquella niña que había conocido a través del espíritu de las navidades futuras, quería escucharla correr y reír, seguro que la pasarían en grande haciendo un montón de travesuras, pero para eso aun faltaba un tiempo, abrazó aún mas fuerte a Tomoyo y le dio un beso con el cual le hacía todas aquellas promesas de un futuro juntos.

FIN

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, primero una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta historia, pero fui reclamada nuevamente por la vida laboral y estudiantil, pero en ningún momento pretendí dejar esta historia a solo un capítulo de su final, que como ya leyeron, fue este.

Ahora sí, comentando un poco el capitulo pasado, a la mayoría no les gustó la idea de la pareja entre Tomoyo y Touya, a mi la verdad tampoco me agrada del todo, pero en este caso quise ponerlo así, y tal vez si fue cruel o injusto que esta familia viviera de esa forma (con el fantasma de Eriol entre ellos) pero creo que Tomoyo hizo lo que en ese momento pensó que sería lo mejor, no podemos juzgar sus motivos, pero pues ya vieron que al final todo resultó bien y nuestra querida parejita está junta de nuevo, así que no estén con el pendiente.

Espero que a pesar de la tardanza me dejen algún comentario final acerca de la historia, tal vez el final no fue lo que esperaban, pero lo más difícil de escribir una historia es terminarla e hice lo creí que era mejor.

Ya por último, quiero agradecer a ALINA 0404, Sylvia Ocytko, Nozomi, RIP-MODE, marie, Noir, Ann Li. Cookie, ELISA LUCIA y todas las que me dejaron un algún comentario a lo largo de esta historia, en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, este capítulo fue dedicado a todas ustedes. ¿Quisieran un epilogo? Porque me han venido un par de ideas, jajaja, ustedes dirán, ¡Saludos!


End file.
